Splish Splash Big Red Boat (video)/Gallery
Gallery For the "Big Red Boat Storybook" gallery, see here Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles TheWigglesLogoinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggles logo SydneyHarbour-Animated.jpg|Sydney Harbour Splish,Splash,BigRedBoat!titlecard.jpg|Title card BigRedBoat-Animated.jpg|Animated Big Red Boat Murray'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony's title Greg'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg's title WaterSplashTransition.jpg|Water splash transition TheWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggles BigRedBoat-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing the song "Big Red Boat" File:BigRedBoat1.png|Big Red Boat File:BigRedBoat2.png|The Wiggly Friends File:BigRedBoat3.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:BigRedBoat4.png File:BigRedBoat5.png File:BigRedBoat6.png|Captain Feathersword and the Friendly Pirate Crew File:BigRedBoat7.png|"We're a boat full of friends" File:BigRedBoat8.png|"How many friends?" File:BigRedBoat9.png|"1, 2, 3, and 4" File:BigRedBoat10.png File:BigRedBoat11.png|"How many friends?" File:BigRedBoat12.png|"1, 2, 3, and 4' File:BigRedBoat13.png File:BigRedBoat14.png File:BigRedBoat15.png File:BigRedBoat16.png File:BigRedBoat17.png File:BigRedBoat18.png File:BigRedBoat19.png File:BigRedBoat20.png File:BigRedBoat21.png File:BigRedBoat22.png File:BigRedBoat23.png File:BigRedBoat24.png File:BigRedBoat25.png File:BigRedBoat26.png File:BigRedBoat27.png File:BigRedBoat28.png File:BigRedBoat29.png File:BigRedBoat30.png File:BigRedBoat31.png File:BigRedBoat32.png File:BigRedBoat33.png File:BigRedBoat34.png File:BigRedBoat35.png|"The boat is red, the sea is blue" File:BigRedBoat36.png FishTransitioninSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Fish transition AnthonyReading.jpg|Anthony reading JeffandDorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JeffSleepinginSplishSplashBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheUnforgottenWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Murray waking up Jeff JeffWakingUpinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff awake MurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray playing guitar GregSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Greg singing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" WagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheS.SFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword AnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony holding book BubbleTransitioninSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Bubble transition DressingUp-2006Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles wearing different hats GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar and sunglasses DressingUp-2006.jpg|"Dressing Up" GregSingingDressingUp-2006.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyasaDoctor.jpg|Anthony dressed up as a doctor MurrayasaCowboy.jpg|Murray dressed up as a cowboy DressingUpGoof2.jpg|A crew member's hand is seen JeffWearingEmuHat.jpg|Jeff wearing an emu hat TheUnforgottenWigglesatSydneyHarbour.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Sydney Harbour JeffasaFirefighterinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff as a firefighter MurrayWearingPirateHat.jpg|Murray wearing pirate hat JeffWearingTopHat.jpg|Jeff wearing top hat MurrayintheRedHat.jpg|Murray wearing red hat AnthonyWearingRainbowHat.jpg|Anthony wearing rainbow hat DressingUpGoof.jpg|Anthony's hat almost falls off! JeffasaDoctor.jpg|Jeff as a doctor AnthonyasaCowboy.jpg|Anthony as a cowboy MurrayandJeffatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Sydney Harbour FruitSalad-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony introducing the Mariachi Wiggles EnsaladaDeFruta.jpg|''"Ensalada de fruta."'' ColorTransition.PNG|Color Transition EnsaladaDeFruta.jpeg|"Ensalada De Fruta" MariachiAnthonySingingEnsaladadeFruita.jpeg|Mariachi Anthony singing MariachiGregSingingEnsaladadeFruita.jpg|Mariachi Greg singing TheNonrealisticMariachiWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Mariachi Wiggles TheAwakeMariachiWiggles.jpg|The Awake Mariachi Wiggles TheMariachiWigglesEatingFruitSalad.jpg|The Mariachi Wiggles eating fruit salad AnthonyandMurrayinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Mariachi Anthony and Murray GregandJeffinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Mariachi Greg and Jeff TheMariachiWiggles.jpg|The Mariachi Wiggles AnthonyinTheGorillaDance.jpg|Anthony SplishSplash!BigRedBoatGoof.jpg|The neck of the Red Maton Acoustic Guitar can be seen on the left side ILoveReading.jpg|Greg Singing "I Love Reading" GreginTheGorillaDance.jpg|Greg GregWearingHelmetandGoggles.jpg|Greg wearing helmet and goggles ILoveSleeping.jpg|Jeff Singing "I Love Sleeping" Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in his purple armchair ILoveEating.jpg|Anthony Singing "I Love Eating" AnthonyEatingFruitSaladinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony eating fruit salad ILoveMusic.jpg|Murray Singing "I Love Music" MurrayWearingaKing'sCrown.jpg|Murray wearing a king's crown GetReadyToWiggle-2006.jpg|"Get Ready To Wiggle" CaterinaMeteinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Caterina BenMurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Ben GregSingingGetReadyToWiggle-2006.jpg|Greg singing GregPlayingMatonGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar LucyStuartinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Lucy AnthonyPlayingDrumsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony playing drums SamMoranandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Sam and Adrian SaminSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Sam JeffPlayingAccordioninSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff playing accordion RyanDeSaulnierinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Ryan ClareFieldinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Clare TheNonrealisticWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles BalloonTransition.jpg|Balloons transition CartoonDorothyandWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy and Wigglehouse IMG E2818.JPG|Cartoon Dorothy's hat IMG E2819.JPG|Cartoon Dorothy's tail CartoonGregSingingD.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg|Greg singing DOROTHY-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y" TheCartoonWigglesinGardeningHats.jpg|The Wiggles in their gardening hats CartoonDorothyLawnmowing.jpg|Dorothy lawn mowing DorothyandGreginWigglyAnimation.jpg|Cartoon Greg and Dorothy TheFriendlyPirateCrewinPirateRadio.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew CaptainandtheFriendlyPirateCrewinPirateRadio.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew CaptainFeatherswordinPirateRadio.jpg|Captain Feathersword BennyBandicootinPirateRadio.jpg|Ben sad PirateRadio.jpg|Ben showing Captain that the radio is broken GallantGeorgeinPirateRadio.jpg|George DapperDaveinPirateRadio.jpg|Dapper Dave CaptainFeatherswordPressingOperaButon.jpg|Captain Feathersword pressing the opera button CaptainFeatherswordSingingOpera.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing opera CoolClarkyinPirateRadio.jpg|Cool Clarky CaptainFeatherswordPressingRockandRollButton.jpg|Captain Feathersword pressing the rock and roll button HotPotato-RockandRoll.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Hot Potato" in rock and roll CaterinainPirateRadio.jpg|Caterina CaptainFeatherswordTryingtoPresstheCountryButton.jpg|Captain Feathersword trying to press the country button Jeff,CaptainandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Anthony KristyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Kristy JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Captain Jeff,AnthonyandBeccyBluegrass.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Beccy Bluegrass CaptainandAnthonyinPirateRadio.jpg|Captain and Anthony Jeff,Captain,AnthonyandBeccyBluegrass.jpg|Jeff, Captain, Anthony and Beccy Bluegrass BeccyBluegrass.jpg|Beccy Bluegrass CaptainFeatherswordandBeccyBluegrass.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Beccy Bluegrass BeccyBluegrassSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Beccy singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" while playing guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton acoustic guitar JeffSleepinginPirateRadio.jpg|Jeff sleeping while holding tambourine JeffWakingUpinPirateRadio.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandBeccyCole.jpg|"Thank you for waking me up, everyone." JeffPlayingTambourine.jpg|Jeff playing tambourine LucyinPirateRadio.jpg|''"What would we do without those magic buttons?"'' Captain'sMagicButtons-2006Prologue.jpg|''"Whoo-hoo!"'' Captain'sMagicButtons-2006.jpg|"Captain's Magic Buttons" BeccyBluegrassPlayingAcousticGuitar.jpg|Beccy playing guitar TheFriendlyPirateCrewSingingCaptain'sMagicButtons.jpg|The Friendly Pirate crew singing DaveandCaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dave and Captain LynStuckeyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Lyn CaptainFeatherswordSinginginSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing AlfonsoinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Alfonso ElefetiosinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Elfeterios KatherinePatrickinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Katherine AidoinPirateRadio.jpg|Aido BigRedBoat-Broken.jpg|The Big Red Boat broken Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-2006Prologue.jpg|Murray suggesting to take the Big Red Car Let'sGo(We'reRidingInOurBigRedCar)-2006-1.jpeg Let'sGo(We'reRidingInOurBigRedCar)-2006.jpg|"Let's Go (We're Riding In Our Big Red Car)" BigRedCarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Big Red Car TheAwakeWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregSingingLet'sGo!We'reDrivingintheBigRedCar-2006.jpg|Greg singing OfficerBeaplesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Officer Beaples BigRedCar(2006)29.png|The Wiggly Friends MurrayandJeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray and Jeff BigRedCar-2006.jpeg|The Wiggles and the Big Red Car IClimb10Stairs-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony introducing "I Climb Ten Stairs" in Spanish SuboDiazEscalones.jpg|''"Subo diaz escalones."'' MariachiGregSingingIClimbTenStairs.jpg|Mariachi Greg singing IClimb10Stairs-SpanishVersion.jpg|"Subo Diez Escalones" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)1.jpg|Greg greeting the viewers at Wigglehouse File:Episode33(TVSeries5)2.jpg|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:Episode33(TVSeries5)3.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry keyboard File:Episode33(TVSeries5)4.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar File:Episode33(TVSeries5)5.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:Episode33(TVSeries5)6.png|Anthony playing the air drums File:Episode33(TVSeries5)7.png|"HUH?!?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)8.png|"HUH?!?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)9.png|"HUH?!?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)10.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)11.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)12.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)13.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)14.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)15.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)16.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)17.png|"Oh no!" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)18.png|"Oh what?!?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)19.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)20.png|"Where, Anthony, where?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)21.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)22.png|Anthony talking about his friend Bill O'Reilly File:Episode33(TVSeries5)23.png|"Who did you say you gave your drums to?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)24.png|"Bill O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)25.png|"Oh, really?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)26.png|"No, O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition1.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)27.png|Anthony playing the air drums again File:Episode33(TVSeries5)28.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition2.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)29.png|Greg File:Episode33(TVSeries5)30.png|Anthony File:Episode33(TVSeries5)31.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)32.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)33.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)34.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)35.png|"You don't say!" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)36.png|"Bye." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)37.png|"Alright, so where are the drums, Anthony?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)38.png|"He didn't say." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition3.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)27.png|Anthony playing the air drums again File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition4.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)39.png|Jeff and Murray File:Episode33(TVSeries5)40.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)41.png|"Someone's at the door." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)42.png|"I betcha that's my friend Bill O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)43.png|"Oh, really?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)44.png|"No, O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)45.png|"I'll go and get him." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)46.png|Jeff, Murray, and Greg File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition5.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)47.png|Anthony and Bill O'Reilly File:Episode33(TVSeries5)48.png|The Wiggles and Bill O'Reilly File:Episode33(TVSeries5)49.png|"G'day, Wiggles." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)50.png|"G'day, Bill." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)51.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)52.png|Bill talking about his sister Elissa O'Reilly File:Episode33(TVSeries5)53.png|"Oh, really?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)54.png|"No, O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)55.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)56.png|"Beauty mate!" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition6.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)57.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)58.png|Anthony playing the drums File:Episode33(TVSeries5)59.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)60.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)61.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)62.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)63.png|"Where's your guitar, Murray?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)64.png|"I lent my guitar to Bill O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)65.png|"Oh, really?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)66.png|"No, O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition7.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)67.png|Greg holding his baton File:Episode33(TVSeries5)68.png|Greg swinging his baton File:Episode33(TVSeries5)69.png|I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton File:Episode33(TVSeries5)70.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)71.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)72.png JeffSleepingintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Boat JeffWakingUpintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff waking up in the Big Red Boat DoTheOwl-Prologue.jpg|Jeff hooting as owl File:DoTheOwl(2006)1.png|Greg and Jeff File:DoTheOwl(2006)2.png|Murray, Greg, and Jeff File:DoTheOwl(2006)3.png|An owl File:DoTheOwl(2006)4.png|Ryan, Greg, Anthony, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)5.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:DoTheOwl(2006)6.png|Anthony, Greg, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)7.png|Lucy File:DoTheOwl(2006)8.png|Ryan, Anthony, Murray, and Lucy File:DoTheOwl(2006)9.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:DoTheOwl(2006)10.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)11.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)12.png|Do The Owl File:DoTheOwl(2006)13.png|Ryan, Greg, Anthony, Jeff, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)14.png|Ryan File:DoTheOwl(2006)15.png|Ryan, Anthony, and Murray File:DoTheOwl(2006)16.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)17.png|Murray and Greg File:DoTheOwl(2006)18.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)19.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)20.png|Anthony and Greg File:DoTheOwl(2006)21.png|Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:DoTheOwl(2006)22.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:DoTheOwl(2006)23.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)24.png|The Wiggles, Ryan, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)25.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)26.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)27.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)28.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)29.png|Jeff playing the Yamaha YC-10 ("Red Starry Keyboard") File:DoTheOwl(2006)30.png|Greg playing the drums File:DoTheOwl(2006)31.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)32.png|Murray and Anthony File:DoTheOwl(2006)33.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)34.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)35.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)36.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)37.png|Anthony, Greg, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)38.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)39.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)40.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)41.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)42.png|Ryan, Anthony, Lucy, Brett, and Murray File:DoTheOwl(2006)43.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)44.png|Ryan, Anthony, and Greg File:DoTheOwl(2006)45.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)46.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)47.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)48.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)49.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)50.png NickyNackyNockyNoo-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate crew TheFriendlyPirateCrewinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew CaptainFeatherswordinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Captain Feathersword teaching the actions of "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" TheS.SFeatherswordinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|The S.S Feathersword NickyNackyNockyNoo-2005.jpg|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" CaterinainLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Caterina LucyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Lucy AidoinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Aido LyninLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Lyn GeorgeinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|George DaveinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Dave KristyTalbotinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Kristy ClarkyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Clarky KatherinePatrickinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Katherine BennyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Benny MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff introducing The Mariachi Wiggles MueveLosBrazosComoHenry.jpg|''"Mueve los brazos como Henry."'' HenryinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Henry MariachiGregSingingMueveLosBrazosComoHenry.jpg|Mariachi Greg singing WagsinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Wags DorothyinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Dorothy MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-SpanishVersion.jpg|"Mueve Los Brazos Como Henry" DorothyDancinginMariachiAnimation.jpg|Dorothy dancing TheOppositeWigglyGroupinMariachiAnimation.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheMariachiWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Mariachi Wiggles and Henry TheOtherWigglesinWigglyFriends.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinWigglyFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandMurrayinWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg greets The Wiggles TheWigglesinWigglyFriends.jpg|The Wiggles WiggleGroove(Episode)2.jpg|Greg sees that they're playing music GregandAnthonyinWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg and Anthony WhereIsThumbkin?-Prologue.jpg|Greg suggests to sing "Where Is Thumbkin" WhereIsThumbkin?.jpg|"Where Is Thumbkin" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar GreginWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg decides to sing everything TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyFriends.jpg|Captain arrives CaptainandAnthonyinWigglyFriends.jpg|Captain and Anthony GregSinginginWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyFriends.jpg|Captain Feathersword JeffPlayingAccordioninWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff playing accordion WiggleGroove(Episode)6.jpg|Captain asking about Anthony's favorite color WiggleGroove(Episode)7.jpg|"It is blue. It is blue." MurrayinWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray talks about the Italian visitors WiggleGroove(Episode)8.jpg|Greg forgets Italian AnthonyinWigglyFriends.jpeg|Anthony WiggleGroove(Episode)9.jpg|So he calls Professor Singalotasonga ProfessorSingalottasongainWigglyFriends.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglyFriends.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff's Purple Armchair Greg,FrankoandMaria.jpg|Greg, Franko and Maria GregSingingItalian.jpg|Greg Singing Italian FrankoandMaria.jpg|Franko and Maria GregandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Greg and Professor CaptainandGreginWigglyFriends.jpg|Captain and Greg TheOtherWigglesandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Professor TheOtherWigglyHumansandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Professor BallaBallaBambina-2004.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" CaptainFeatherswordandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Professor and Captain Pony.jpg|Pony Ponies-2006.jpg|"Ponies" AdrianQuinnellinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Adrian LucyStuartasFarmerBrown.jpg|Lucy as Farmer Brown JeffandPony.jpg|Jeff and a pony TheS.SFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The S.S Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain and Wags TheWigglesinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|The Wiggles AnthonyinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Anthony GregandMurrayinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Greg and Murray JeffSleepinginWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Jeff GregSinging12ThingstoBuy.jpg|Greg singing JeffandAnthonyinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Jeff holding shopping bags and Anthony WigglyShoppingList.jpg|'"Let's go shopping! Beauty mate!" TheAwakeWigglesinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MurrayandJeffinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Murray and Jeff GregandJeffinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheWiggleGeneralStore2.jpg|Wags the Dog TheWigglesandWagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsandAnthonyattheWiggleGeneralStore.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheWigglesattheWiggleGeneralStore.jpg|The Wiggles TheWiggleGeneralStore11.jpg AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony playing the drums JeffSingingWeWishYouaMerryChristmas.jpg|Jeff singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" WagsinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Wags 12ThingstoBuy.jpg|"12 Things to Buy" 4CrunchyApples.jpg|4 crunchy apples 6NewGuitarStrings.jpg|6 new guitar strings TheWiggleGeneralStore16.jpg 2Pillows.jpg|2 pillows JeffandWagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheWiggleGeneralStore18.jpg GregandWagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Wags TheWiggleGeneralStore20.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore21.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore22.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore23.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore24.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore25.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore26.jpg 5WiggleCoins.jpg|5 Wiggle Coins TheWiggleGeneralStore27.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore28.jpg|''"Very funny Anthony!" JeffSleepingintheBigRedBoat2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Boat JeffWakingUpintheBigRedBoat2.jpg|Jeff waking up in the Big Red Boat MoveLikeAnEmu-2006Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Move Like An Emu" GregSingingMoveLikeanEmu-2006.jpg|Greg singing BenMurrayatManlyBeach.jpg|Ben the Emu MoveLikeAnEmu-2006.jpg|"Move Like An Emu" SamandMurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Sam and Murray ClareFieldatManlyBeach.jpg|Clare GregandSaminSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Sam GregWearingSunglasses.jpg|Greg wearing sunglasses JeffandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Jeff and Adrian JeffandSaminSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Sam BrettClarkeinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Brett SamandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Sam and Anthony GreginPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Greg GregandAnthonyinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Anthony and Greg packing for picnic AppleJuice.jpg|Greg holding apple juice AnthonyinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Anthony PicnicWithoutAnts2.jpg|Anthony carrying food PicnicWithoutAnts3.jpg|Greg suggests to get more food PicnicWithoutAnts4.jpg|"Good idea, Greg."'' MurrayandJeffinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles JeffinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Jeff GregandMurrayinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Greg and Murray MurrayasaKing.jpg|"Alas, me royal subjects." MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar PicnicWithoutAnts8.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts9.jpg|Greg PicnicWithoutAnts10.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts11.jpg TheNonrealisticWigglesinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandJeffinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Greg and Jeff MurrayinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Murray PicnicWithoutAnts14.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts15.jpg JeffPlayingTennis.jpg|Jeff playing tennis GregPlayingCricket.jpg|Greg playing cricket JeffPlayingFootball.jpg|Jeff playing football AnthonyinFootballUniform.jpg|Anthony wearing football uniform and football JeffPlayingPing-Pong.jpg|Jeff playing ping-pong PicnicWithoutAnts21.jpg TheWigglesinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|The Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Jeff and Anthony LittleBrownAnt-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Little Brown Ant" LittleBrownAnt.jpg|"Little Brown Ant" MurrayPlayingTennisRacket.jpg|Murray playing the Tennis Racket JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard GregSingingLittleBrownAnt.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglesinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Anthony and Murray QuackQuack-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff introducing "Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" in Spanish Cuac,Cuac,Cuac,Quiquiriqui.jpg|''"Cuac, cuac, cuac, quiquiriqui."'' TheS.SFeatherswordinMariachiAnimation.jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordSleepinginMariachiAnimation.jpg|Captain Feathersword sleeping QuackQuack-SpanishVersion.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" (Spanish Version) MariachiGregSingingQuackQuack.jpg|Mariachi Greg singing TheMariachiWigglesSingingQuackQuack.jpg|The Mariachi Wiggles singing MariachiJeffPlayingAcousticBassGuitar.jpg|Mariachi Jeff playing acoustic bass guitar GregandAnthonyinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Greg and Anthony in Mariachi Animation MariachiAnthonyPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Mariachi Anthony playing trumpet CaptainFeatherswordinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Captain Feathersword MariachiMurrayPlayingAcousticGuitar.jpg|Mariachi Murray playing guitar CaptainFeatherswordDancinginMariachiAnimation.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld2.png|Captain looking through the telescope WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld3.jpg|Anthony and Captain WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld4.png|Captain says he's been seeing the Sydney harbor up-close on the telescope. WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld6.png|"I might head out on the harbor myself." WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld7.png|"Off you go on the S.S. Feathersword." WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld8.png|"Anthony, unfortunately the S.S. Feathersword's been cleaned." WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld9.png|"But I have another piratical vehicle to go across the water." WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld10.png|"A surprise piratical nautical vessel to go across the harbor with?" WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld11.png|Captain talks about the surprise piratical nautical vessel. WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld12.png|"Off you go, Captain!" WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld13.png|Captain leaving Manly beach WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld14.jpg|Anthony WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld15.jpg|Captain riding on the vessel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld16.png WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld17.png WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld18.png|The Sydney Harbor bridge WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld19.png|Captain riding on the vessel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld20.png|Anthony talking about the Sydney Harbour bridge WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld21.png|Captain water skiing at Sydney Harbour WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld22.png|Sydney Ferry #1 WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld23.png|Sydney Ferry #2 WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld24.png|Sydney Ferry #3 WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld25.png|Captain taking a look around WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld26.png|The Sydney Opera house WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld27.png|Captain waving WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld28.jpg|Sailboats WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld29.png|The lighthouse WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld30.jpg|A flying boat WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld30.png|A surfer WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld31.png|Captain riding on the vessel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld32.png|Captain pointing to the ANZAC bridge WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld33.jpg|The ANZAC Bridge WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld34.jpg|A motor boat WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld35.png|Captain waving at the people in the motor boat WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld36.png|The people on the motor boat waving WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld37.png|Captain riding on the vessel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld38.png|A dog on the barge WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld39.jpg|Canoe WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld40.png|Captain riding on the vessel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld41.png|Captain WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld42.png|A ship and a canoe WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld43.jpg|Kaybeanna boat WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld44.jpg|Sydney Fish Market WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld45.png|Devocean Ship WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld46.png|Captain spotting Luna Park Sydney WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld47.jpg|Luna Park Sydney WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld48.png|A ferris wheel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld49.png|Captain riding on the vessel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld50.png|Sailboat #1 WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld51.png|Sailboat #2 WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld52.png|Captain arrives back and Anthony asks him about the harbour. WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld53.png|"Well, Anthony, I've got only one thing to say." WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld54.png|"What's that?" WeCanDoSoManyThings55.jpg|''"Well, blow me down."'' WeCanDoSoManyThings56.jpg|Anthony blowing Captain Feathersword down WeCanDoSoManyThings57.jpg|Captain falling down WeCanDoSoManyThings58.png|Captain and Anthony giving thumbs up WigglyParty-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Wiggly Party" CartoonCaptainFeatherswordSingingWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CartoonJeffPlayingPintheTailontheDonkey.jpg|Jeff playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey TheWigglesandHenryinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheCartoonWigglesSingingWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group CartoonAnthonySingingWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony singing CartoonGregSingingWigglyParty.jpg|Greg singing VisittheDoctor-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about going to the doctor AmazingAlpaca1.PNG AmazingAlpaca2.PNG TheWigglesinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|The Wiggles in Wigglehouse kitchen MurrayinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Murray cooking AmazingAlpaca5.PNG AmazingAlpaca6.jpeg|Greg AmazingAlpaca7.PNG Murray'sNoodleSurprise.jpg|Murray showing his noodle surprise VisittheDoctor5.jpg|''"Wow, that sounds tasty, Murray."'' AmazingAlpaca10.PNG AmazingAlpaca11.PNG AmazingAlpaca12.PNG AmazingAlpaca13.PNG AmazingAlpaca14.PNG AnthonyinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|But Anthony says he's not hungry anymore. AmazingAlpaca16.PNG AmazingAlpaca17.PNG AmazingAlpaca18.PNG JeffinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Jeff AmazingAlpaca19.PNG AmazingAlpaca20.PNG AmazingAlpaca21.PNG AmazingAlpaca22.PNG AmazingAlpaca23.PNG AmazingAlpaca24.PNG AmazingAlpaca25.PNG AmazingAlpaca26.PNG AmazingAlpaca27.PNG AmazingAlpaca28.PNG AmazingAlpaca29.PNG AmazingAlpaca31.jpeg AmazingAlpaca32.jpeg AmazingAlpaca33.PNG AmazingAlpaca34.PNG TheNonrealisticWigglesinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles MurrayandDorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Just then, Dorothy the Dinosaur arrives. TheWigglesandDorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|''"Is there anything wrong, Anthony?"'' VisittheDoctor9.jpg|''"I'm not hungry anymore."'' VisittheDoctor10.jpg|Dorothy suggests to see a doctor named Dr. Verygood. GregonWigglyTelephoneinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg on telephone DorothyandGreginSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy and Greg AmandaKellerasDr.Verygood.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Verygood WagsandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Wags and Anthony AnthonyEatingCreamPie.jpg|Anthony eating cream pie DorothyandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony VisittheDoctor13.jpg|Anthony drinking rosy tea VisittheDoctor14.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy AnthonyEatingCreamRosyPie.jpg|Anthony eating cream rosy pie AnthonyandHenryinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony and Henry AnthonyEatingOcto-pie.jpg|Anthony eating octo-pie VisittheDoctor16.jpg|''"Anthony isn't sick. He's simply eating too much."'' VisittheDoctor17.jpg|Anthony apologizing to Dr. Verygood VisittheDoctor18.jpg|''"Bye-bye, Wiggles."'' VisittheDoctor19.jpg|''"Guys, Dr. Verygood was very good, wasn't she?"'' VisittheDoctor20.jpg|''"Muffins, anyone?"'' VisittheDoctor21.jpg|''"Oh, Anthony!"'' SayAahattheDoctors-Shortversion.jpg|"Say Aah at the Doctors" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar GregSingingSayAahattheDoctors-2006.jpg|Greg singing JeffPlayingAccordioninAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Jeff playing accordion WagsandDr.Verygood.jpg|Wags and Dr. Verygood HenryandDr.Verygood.jpg|Henry and Dr. Verygood DorothyandDr.Verygood.jpg|Dorothy and Dr. Verygood Dr.Verygood.jpg|Dr. Verygood Hats-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Hats" TheAwakeCartoonWigglesWearingHats.jpg|The Awake Wiggles wearing hats TheOtherCartoonWigglesWearingHats.jpg|The Other Wiggles wearing hats CartoonGregSingingHats.jpg|Greg singing CartoonGregandAnthonyWearingHats.jpg|Greg and Anthony wearing hats CartoonAnthonyPlayingDrum.jpg|Anthony playing drum CartoonAnthonyandMurrayWearingHats.jpg|Anthony and Murray wearing hats CartoonMurrayandJeffWearingHats.jpg|Murray and Jeff wearing hats CartoonJeffPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Jeff playing trumpet CartoonGregWearingMusicHat.jpg|Greg wearing music hat CartoonAnthonyWearingPoliceman'sHat.jpg|Anthony wearing policeman's hat CartoonMurrayWearingFireman'sHat.jpg|Murray wearing fireman's hat CartoonJeffWearingCaptain'sHat.jpg|Jeff wearing captain's hat CartoonMurrayonFireEngine.jpg|Murray on fire engine CartoonJeffontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Jeff on the S.S Feathersword SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles saying goodbye JeffandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheOtherWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatEpilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in epilogue MurrayandJeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheWigglesLogoinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatCredits.jpg|The Wiggles logo Murray'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatCredits.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatCredits.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatCredits.jpg|Anthony's title Greg'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatCredits.jpg|Greg's title SplashSplash!BigRedBoat-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits File:5DE9DCAB-92A3-4AA4-B609-37D24704C1C9.jpeg|Endboard Deleted Scenes JeffinPirateRadio.jpg|Jeff wearing a life-jacket in a deleted scene for Pirate Radio WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld.png|Jeff in a life-vest in a deleted scene for We Can Do So Many Things WeCanDoSoManyThings59.png|"Blow me down." WeCanDoSoManyThings60.png|"Give it your best shot" WeCanDoSoManyThings61.png|"Well, blow me down" WeCanDoSoManyThings62.png|"Give it all you got" WeCanDoSoManyThings63.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings64.png|Katherine, Captain, George and Lucia WeCanDoSoManyThings65.png|Benny, Katherine and Captain WeCanDoSoManyThings66.png|Katherine WeCanDoSoManyThings67.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings68.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings69.png|George WeCanDoSoManyThings70.png|George and Lucia WeCanDoSoManyThings71.png|"Blow me down." WeCanDoSoManyThings72.png|"Give it your best shot" WeCanDoSoManyThings73.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings74.png|"Blow me down." WeCanDoSoManyThings75.png|"Give it all you got WeCanDoSoManyThings76.png|Aido WeCanDoSoManyThings77.png|Lyn and Aido WeCanDoSoManyThings78.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings79.png|Caterina and Benny dancing WeCanDoSoManyThings80.png|Caterina WeCanDoSoManyThings81.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings82.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings83.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings84.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings85.png|Lucia and Dave WeCanDoSoManyThings86.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings87.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings88.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings89.png|Benny and Katherine WeCanDoSoManyThings90.png|Kristy, Benny and Katherine WeCanDoSoManyThings91.png|Kristy and Benny WeCanDoSoManyThings92.png|Lyn WeCanDoSoManyThings93.png|Lyn and Aido WeCanDoSoManyThings94.png|Aido WeCanDoSoManyThings95.png|Aido and Captain WeCanDoSoManyThings96.png|Captain and Caterina WeCanDoSoManyThings97.png|Caterina and Clarky WeCanDoSoManyThings98.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings99.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings100.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings101.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings102.png|"Won't you blow me down?" WeCanDoSoManyThings103.png|Clarky, Kristy, Captain, Caterina and Benny WeCanDoSoManyThings104.png|The pirates blowing Captain Feathersword down WeCanDoSoManyThings105.png|Captain Feathersword falling down at Manly Beach WeCanDoSoManyThings106.png|Captain Feathersword in the water DVD Packaging File:SplishSplashBigRedBoatFullCover.jpg|Full Cover 4660E123-19D0-4B6A-A484-D1D3CB584A19.jpeg|Disc File:04A52F0C-90C0-4AF6-A1E7-FF6CB3298FD8.png|Original unreleased US DVD Cover File:7651861F-ACC2-4197-B297-B0877AE386D8.jpeg|Unused US DVD Cover File:C82A4D77-EA76-4B28-91B5-F5E2D35D0719.jpeg|2007 Warner Brothers Re-Release File:0473800D-FE54-4BF5-A8EE-80BE55802D57.jpeg|Back Cover File:32316BD7-D641-4563-BC84-C579DFDD8E37.jpeg|Disc SplishSplashBigRedBoat-iTunesCover.png|iTunes Cover SplishSplashBigRedBoatAd.jpg|HIT Entertainment online store advertisement DVD Menu Gallery AUS DVD SplishSplashBigRedBoat-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen SplishSplashBigRedBoat-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2002.png|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat!- Double Feature DVD Menu.png|Main menu from double feature with It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (Music used: Big Red Boat) Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat!- Australian Special Features DVD Menu.png|Special Features menu from both Australian and UK double features (Music used: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)) SplishSplashBigRedBoat-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection menu (Music used: Dressing Up) SplishSplashBigRedBoat-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection menu page 2 (Music used: Ensalada De Fruta) SplishSplashBigRedBoat-AustralianSongSelectionMenu2.png|Australian Song selection menu page 3 ("Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" song title corrected) SplishSplashBigRedBoat-AustralianSubtitlesMenu.png|Australian Subtitles menu (with Resume/Play option) US DVD )]] )]] )]] )]] )]] )]] UK DVD (Music used: Big Red Boat)]] and UK double features (Music used: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur))]] 2007 US DVD )]] )]] )]] )]] )]] )]] Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:2006